Mother Russia (Olga Kurkulina)
Katarina Dombrovski, also known as Mother Russia, is the secondary antagonist in Kick-Ass 2. She is a bodybuilder and former KGB member who joined The Mother Fucker's evil army. Biography Katarina Dombrovski is a former KGB member and Gulag inmate. While in the Gulag, she exercised and trained everyday. Also, she is mentioned to have eaten her cell-mate. At Javier's suggestion, she is hired by The Motherfucker and becomes part of his Toxic Mega Cunts as the super-villainess, Mother Russia. Mother Russia is easily the strongest and most skilled member of the group; She is able to effortlessly shrug off Hit Girl's blows and easily eliminate 10 police officers. As an ex-KGB agent, she is an expert in both armed and unarmed combat and can use virtually anything as a deadly weapon. Mother Russia is the highest paid member of the gang ($50,000 per week plus expenses). She stabs Colonel Stars and Stripes, puts him in a headlock, snaps his neck, and then decapitates his corpse. She later joins the Mother Fucker as he plans to attack and rape Night Bitch. When the police arrive, she brutally murders every single one of them and later flees the scene with the Toxic Mega Cunts. In the climatic final battle, Mother Russia faces Hit-Girl and proves to be more than a match for her, single-handily subduing the teenager. She puts Hit-Girl in a headlock and presumably was about to snap Hit-Girl's neck the same way she did to Colonel Stars and Stripes. However, she meets her end when Hit-Girl produces a syringe, which Mother Russia assumes to contain poison, but is in fact full of adrenaline. Mother Russia injects Hit-Girl with the adrenaline, giving her increased strength and speed. Hit-Girl quickly overpowered Mother Russia, and broke out of the headlock. She then swiftly stabbed Mother Russia multiple times with glass shards. Before finishing Mother Russia off, Hit Girl tells her "I would've thought a cunt like you could handle all those pricks", in Russian (you will not shot me you superhero and superhero help people). Relationships *Chris D'Amico / The Motherfucker - Ally/Employer. *Toxic Mega Cunts - Member. *Dave Lizewski / Kick-Ass - Enemy. *Mindy Macready / Hit-Girl - Enemy. *Colonel Stars and Stripes - Enemy. *Justice Forever - Enemy. Victims *Colonel Stars - Stabbed, stranglehold, snapped neck, and then decapitated. *Killed 10 cops during the Mother Fucker's assault at Night Bitch's residence. Character Traits Mother Russia is immensley strong. She has been able to rip a car door off its hinges and batter a police officer with it. Having been a former member of the Spetsnaz, she is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, even to the extent of subduing Hit-Girl, who is thought to be the most skilled character in the Kick-Ass Universe. Although capable, and unhesitant to kill, the film version of Mother Russia does not show any display of sheer sadism, unlike other members of the'' 'Toxic Mega Cunts, she does not show an interest in torture, and seems to simply put down enemies. Nevertheless, Mother Russia is shown to be almost completely ruthless, offering to kill Eisenhower simply for the sake of interest. Skills and Abilities Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Kick-Ass 2'' (First appearance) - Olga Kurkulina Trivia *Mother Russia has arguably killed the 2nd most people in the Kick-Ass film series, only 2nd behind Hit-Girl. *Mother Russia almost single-handedly defeated Hit-Girl, whom is considered the most powerful character skillset-wise, in the Kick-Ass universe. She might have arguably been better and defeated Hit-Girl, if it wasn't for the aid of Adrenaline. *Unlike her comic counterpart, Mother Russia is given a real name, Katarina Dombrovski. *Also unlike her comic counterpart, Hit-Girl decapitated Mother Russia when Mother Russia got distracted. It is unknown how she died in the film. It could be that she might have bled out after Hit-Girl stabbed her with the broken glass. *Mother Russia's costume is a red bikini with yellow hammer and sickle on her bra, black gloves and boots with a bullet belt with TMC logo on it, and a black eye patch with the red hammer and sickle on it. She carries a machete inscribed with the Russian proverb: "Бог дал, Бог и взял (Bog dal, Bog I vzyal.)" Literally translated: "God gave, God took back" or, "The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away." *Her comic counterpart has long brown hair with braids. While her film version has short blonde hair. *As a former KGB operative, it can be assumed that her hand-to-hand skills are a mix of the Russian martial arts of Systema (Hand-to-Hand skills and weapons) and Sambo (Russian MMA fighting art). *Mother Russia's background in the comics has her listed as ex-KGB and Spetznaz. This would have been an error, as the Spetznaz were organized and operated by Soviet military intelligence, the GRU. Gallery Kick-ass-2-poster-mother-russia.jpg Y4BRM8O-1-.jpg Motherrussia.jpg Kick-Ass 2 35.jpg Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Killed by Hit-Girl Category:Female Category:Toxic Mega Cunts